warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Through the eyes of Starlight
NOTE If you have not read through the eyes of darkness, please go back and read it. You will know if you are in the right place of CatsWithStarryFurXx wrote it and it is based around a cat named Alani/ Lightpaw/Lightfoot ALLIGANCES SWAMPCLAN Leader: Pricklestar: dark brown tabby Tom with blue eyes and long claws deputy: Nutwhisker: brown tabby Tom with green eyes Medicine cat: Petalwing: mottled light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and white flecks Warriors Flameheart: gray-and-Ginger Tom with green eyes Nettleclaw: pale gold-and-Ginger tabby Tom with gray eyes Tusslefang: huge dark gray Tom with black eyes Berrytail: creamy white long-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes and a long tail Shatteredface: gray tabby Tom with amber eyes and black legs with an oddly scarred face Ashcloud: small pale gray she-cat with black flecks and pale blue eyes Boulderpelt: huge pale brown-and-gray Tom with blue eyes Leafstorm: big dark brown tabby Tom with green eyes Spottedfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes Fernpool: pale gray she-cat with darker gray ears and green eyes Hawkeye: light brown tabby Tom with icy blue eyes and black paws Raggedfur: ragged pelted dark gray Tom with amber eyes Apprentices Owlpaw: dark gray Tom with amber eyes and light brown stripes Yettlepaw: yellowish-brown Tom with green eyes Shardpaw: mottled gray-brown Tom with amber eyes Specklepaw: pale gray speckled she-cat with pale blue eyes Queens Shimmermist: small dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Leafstorms kits: Bramblekit: small dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Weedkit: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes) Lightfoot: beautiful golden tabby she-cat with long fur and dark blue eyes with white paws (mother to Fangblazes kits: Shinekit: golden tabby she-cat with long fur and gray eyes, Puddlekit: light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white paws, and Brightkit: Ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and black ears) Flakefur: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Elders Shadespot: old gray tabby she-cat Sparrowflight: old dark tabby Tom with green eyes Waterbreeze: crippled blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes this is the allegiances is u guys want me to make this series! K bye :) chapter 1 Brightkit stretched open her dark eyes. She took in the world around her. Bramblekit and Weedkit, two moons younger were dozing at Shimmermist's side. Herself, Shinekit and Puddlekit were five moons old. almost there thought Brightkit. She sat up and drew her tongue over her Ginger tabby pelt. Her dark eyes closed. After Brightkit was done washing she got up slowly and padded over to the entrance of the nursery and looked out. Petalwing was padding shyly from her den taking in the sunlight. Tusslefang, Berrytail, and Shardpaw were almost ready to head out hunting. Brightkit sighed: how am I ever going to break it to them? Shinekit and Puddlekit were so excited to become warrior apprentices. Brightkit was so shy, and she knew her claws were not meant to shed blood. Her place was healing, Brightkit wanted to be the next medicine cat. Petalwing was left apprenticeless because her old apprentice: Wingfeather was killed in a battle. Which is odd, medicine cats don't fight. It was an invasion from rogues though, it made sense. Brightkit looked back at her mother: Lightfoot, who was sleeping restfully curled around her two other kits. Shinekit was murmuring something in her sleep while every so often Puddlekit's tail would twitch. Passing hesitantly outside into the frosty air Brightkit looked around camp: warriors, apprentices, elders. All were sprinkled around the camp. Owl paw and Yettlepaw were sharing prey before training. While their sister: Specklepaw was sitting talking with her mentor: Fernpool. One of Brightkits mothers friends. Raggedfur, Leafstorm, and Boulderpelt were sitting listening to the cats around them. Then the elders: Shadespot, Waterbreeze, and Sparrowflight were sharing prey in a patch of warm sunshine. Brightkit listed her head lightly and sniffed the air. A slight breeze was running through camp. The air was humid, but not to hot seeing it was the end of Greenleaf. The sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky. A perfect day, just waiting to be unfolded. Brightkit opened her eyes and padded a step. Suddenly she was held back, someone was holding her tail. She turned around. Her mother: Lightfoot was pinning her tail down with a paw. "were do you think your going?" asked Lightfoot. "to get a story from the elders." lied Brightkit, she wanted to go to Petalwings den. "Wait for Shinekit and Puddlekit to wake up first, okay Brightkit." Brightkit nodded slowly, her teeth were clenched. It was so hard to tell them she was going to be a medicine cat! They would make fun of her! After the two other kits, Brightkits sisters woke up, the three headed for the elders, who were peacefully finishing up their prey. "kit alert." mumbled Waterbreeze. She started to drag herself away. Her crippled front arm was so damaged it could never be used again. The reason Waterbreeze wasn't so fond of kits was because her own: Bluekit, died when the nursery collapsed way before Brightkit was born. "I'll tell them a story!" It was Sparrowflight. Brightkit liked him because the tabby elder was so nice and friendly to kits. Her loved them: his only son: Leafstorm had kits in the nursery. "it's about your father." Sparrow flight meowed drawing the kits close. All three kits had their eyes wide open, they had never heard a story about their father before. "your father was named Fangblaze, Berrytails son. When he was an apprentice he teased your mother. Who was an outsider, born a Kittypet, went on as a rogue, then came to us." "our mother was a kittypet?!" gasped Shinekit. Sparrowflight nodded. "it seems the way she acts she has absolutely no Kittypet blood in her, she's still fierce, strong, and loyal to her clan." Shinekit nodded slowly. "well going on: Fangblaze, Fangpaw back then teased your mother so often, that Ligfoot, Lightpaw back then absolutely hated him." "really!?" mewed Puddlekit. Sparrowflight nodded. "Well they got to know each other more after becoming warriors, and eventually they had you but, your father wasn't alive at the time of your birth. He was killed by rogues in a battle. Were the rogues goal: to kill your mother." All three kits gasped. "why?" "it is unknown why, but Lightfoot never wishes to speak of it." chapter 2 The kits badgered their mother about it. She didn't budge in telling them at all. She kept saying: "it doesn't matter, I'm fine." But Brightkit had this suspicion that she wasn't. She seemed scarred somehow, but Brightkit could not tell were that invisible scar came from. ... On the morning of the three sisters' apprentice ceremony, Brightkit was nervous. She paced around nervously. how is this going to work? "let all those cats old enough to catch their own mice join her beneath the high stone for a clan meeting!" It was Pricklestars call, and it gave Brightkit a quick and uneasy Heart attack. The kits scampered away from their mother and into the clearing were each cat watches them. "Shinekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Shinepaw. Tusslefang, I trust you are ready to take on another apprentice as you are a very skilled warrior. I trust you will teach Shinepaw every thing about being a warrior." The mentor and apprentice touched noses and stepped back. "Puddlekit, from this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you'll be known as Puddlepaw. Berrytail, I trust you with your second Pprentice. Teach her well, and pass on your excellent hunting skills." Both touched noses and stepped back, leaving Brightkit nervous in the clearing. "Brightkit, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Brightpaw--" "wait!" called out Brightpaw pacing forward and looking up at Privklestar with wide dark green eyes. "I wish to be a medicine cat." (sorry it was so short) chapter 3 To be continued Category:Allegiances